Neerah
by BleedingThorns
Summary: Neerah searches for Revenge on her tribes Murderer, thru her adventures she ecounters a very handsome theif *hint hint* *winks* , This is a sort of Mystical Beings Story but not Exactly Lord of the Rings, Give it a shot, see if you like it! hey! i could b
1. Beginnings

NEERAH  
By: Silent Flame  
  
Neerah walked through the busy market, dodging around the crowded area. She started to think about her family that once lived in the mountains. Her tribe was called the Terát. They were peaceful people and they never did anything to provoke any other tribe. The Terát had very few enemies. She missed her family. Neerah stood looking at the many different people trying to either bargain or swindle their customers. As she stood there, she fingered the necklace her father gave her when she was very little, and Neerah thought about how she would kill the man who took her whole family from her. Neerah was only eleven when it happened. She was lucky because she was the only one from her tribe who was not killed. Neerah stood there trying to trade with a woman that smelled as if she hadn't bathed for four years, and she wasn't having much luck.  
"I'll give you 20, count them, 20 coins for that knife," she pointed to the knife placed on the table. "I would only pay half for at any one of your competitor's shops." The knife she was trying to purchase was silver with a leather sheath. Her other knife was sticking in the back of some robber who had tried to kill an old man.  
"Fine," she said loudly. "You are a very good haggler miss." The old woman handed her the knife. "Don't forget to come back to Linda's for all of your weapon needs."  
"Sure," Neerah said with a forced smile. She had been haggling with the woman for twenty minutes. Who would not be agitated?  
"THEIF," a man yelled across the market. She looked over her shoulder and saw a young boy in rags about ten years old, with a loaf of bread in his hands. As he ran toward her, a fat man was chasing him, waving his fists quite clumsily. Most likely, he was the man the boy stole the bread from. Still looking at her newly purchased knife she stuck out her foot. The boy tripped and fell to the ground. She easily lifted the boy who was still clutching the bread in his hands. The fat man caught up to her and the boy, breathing very hard. Neerah could see his anger.  
"You little urchin," the fat man yelled. The boy was still hiding behind Neerah. "You'll pay for stealing from me." He raised his hand, ready to strike the boy. But Neerah easily caught the fat man's hand before he had a chance to hit the boy.  
"This should cover the cost of the bread," Neerah said calmly, putting a couple of coins in his shaking palm. She looked him straight in the eye until he finally backed down.  
"Okay," the man yelled reluctantly. Now he looked at the boy, "But if you ever steal from my shop again, I'll cut off your hands." The fat man turned and stomped away. Neerah turned to face the boy.  
"What's your name?"  
"Ciric," the boy answered.  
"Nice name. You know, you remind me of myself when I was little." She started to walk with him. "When I was ten years old, my father taught me a duplicating spell. He..." She started to continue but was interrupted. "Are you some kind of witch?" Ciric asked nervously. Neerah smiled at the thought. "No, I'm not a witch. As I was saying, he taught me a duplicating spell, but he said because he was the one who taught me the spell that he would know if I ever abused its power. Now I'm going to help you."  
"How?" Ciric asked suspiciously. He was wondering what this woman could possibly do for him. Ciric did not like to talk about magic. It unnerved him. His mom always told him the devil used magic to spread his evil. Neerah held out a coin. "I cast a duplicating on this coin and now I'm going to give it to you. However, if you ever abuse it, I can make its power disappear. Go ahead, just say duplicate and the number of coins you want." Ciric held out his palm. "DUPLICATE, two coins." Instantly two coins appeared not including the original one. Ciric gasped in surprise. Neerah smiled. "You can tell which one is real because there's an X on the one with the duplicating spell. Now remember, don't misuse it." "I don't know what to say," Ciric said astonished. "Why would you do this for me?" "Because you're to young to end your life by becoming a thief. It's not exactly the perfect lifestyle. Believe me," Neerah answered ruffling his hair. "Put'er there," Ciric said. He held out his hand. Neerah took it openly. "I'll see you around." She turned and walked away. Ciric watched her leave. She looked like she owned the world.  
  
* * * * * After she left the Market, Inx popped out of her bag. "Remind me again why I have to hide in the bag." Inx was an animal with small bird wings and a fox's tail. He had the face of a rabbit and his ears drooped. "I told you, that town isn't exactly animal friendly," Neerah answered. "They'd have you skinned alive if they saw you." "Good point," Inx said enthusiastically. Being skinned alive was not on his list of top ten things to do. Inx jumped out of her bag. "It's getting dark. If were going to keep traveling, better wake Nemo up." Nemo is a cross between a kitten and a bird. He's as small as a bird but glows brightly in the dark, and has the face of a two-week-old kitten. Neerah sat down with her bag in her lap. She looked inside one of its larger pockets. "Nemo." Petting the top of his head with her finger. "Nemo, time to wake up." The little creature's eyes fluttered open and then closed again. "Come on Nemo." Neerah said irritably. "If we're going to make it to the wedding in time, you're going to have to be our eyes." Nemo opened his eyes reluctantly, ready to continue on their journey.  
  
*******_______*********______********_____*******______*******_____********_ ____ A/N: Sorry if the story is not that good, I wrote it a couple of years ago. Decided to post it now! I'd appreciate NO FLAMES!!!, but friendly constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!!! *bows and exits* 


	2. The Theif

************************************************************** Neerah: by Silent Flame  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Reedan sat on his dark thrown, anxious to see what was coming. Reedan was a ruthless warlord that would destroy anything that crosses his path. Hundreds of lives lost, all by his hand. His hands forever stained by the blood of innocents. He was damn proud. He had power, not rooted in respect, but fear. Humans are so easy to control if they fear for their life. Many would give me their children, to let them live a moment longer. Many have. He lived for pain and suffering nothing else.  
  
The old woman in his war room, was hunched over shaking violently right in front of him. But he was used to it; this was what all her visions were like. Her visions of the future had benefited him, many times in battle. He actually found the woman quite repulsive. She had dull white hair that looked like weeds and so many wrinkles you could plant seeds in them. Her eyes were white but part of her right eye was covered, in a kind of yellow film and whenever she talked you could see she was missing teeth. The ones she had left were green. She also smelled like rotting meat. He might be an evil warlord but at least he bathed. The only reason he kept her around was because she had premonitions of the future. The woman suddenly stopped shaking with a gasp and looked at him with her cold white eyes.  
  
"What have you seen old woman?" Reedan asked eager to know.  
  
"Let me gather my thoughts on what I've seen my lord," she said with a smile on her face, clearly showing her ugly mouth. Lips so tight, it looked like a curved line was painted on her gruesome face.  
  
He hated when she teased him and now he was getting angry. "What must I do to ensure that I reign supreme?" he asked loudly.  
  
"Patience is a virtue my lord," the old woman answered slyly, knowing it would make him angrier. The fact that he could slice her in half in two seconds flat, did not stop her taunting.  
  
"Well I've run out of patience old woman. Now tell me what you've seen." He had just gone past angry and it's not smart to even make an evil warlord angry, much less go past that point.  
  
The old seer looked at him and stated calmly, "I have seen your death. She paused to let her statement sink in and saw Reedan's eyes widen in shock, then slowly fill with rage. She continued non-pulsed. "There is one woman who seeks revenge for your burning her village and killing her people. She will kill you", the old woman stated evenly. When Reedan started to laugh hysterically and almost fell of his thrown she narrowed her eyes in anger. "DO NOT think my visions foolish!!! They are never wrong. This girl will bring you to your knees through a swords hilt, and you can do nothing to stop what is foretold," she yelled loud enough so that her voice bounced off and echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Then who is this "woman" that shall end my rule? I find it entertaining. No man has ever been able to even injure me, much less a woman. Tell me now, so I can be rid of her," he said, still trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Her name is Neerah and she is a very capable fighter. Your soldiers will not be able to defeat her," the old woman answered.  
  
"Fine then, I'll kill her myself," Reedan replied. He started to walk back to his chambers, thinking of different ways how he would kill this girl, this Neerah.  
  
The old woman looked at his retreating figure and murmured low, " As I said, you cannot stop what has been written by fate. Your death will come on swift wings, for she has already started her journey.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mica had been following this woman throughout the night and found her fascinating. He had been a thief since the age of seven. He was fairly tall, and had steel blue eyes, which according to many women, made them melt. He had shaggy brown hair and some pieces fell into his eyes as he stared at the woman he had been trailing. She carried two creatures with her. The smaller animal with her he found the most interesting. It brightly glowed throughout the night. If it weren't for that little creature he wouldn't have been able to follow her, so he was mighty thankful. Around the girl's neck was the most intricate piece of jewelry he had ever seen. It was some sort of black prism with small diamonds randomly placed on the surface and a silver serpent wrapped around its shape. It should bring a pretty price at market. He was also sure he could get something for the pets she carried with her.  
  
The woman lay sleeping, unaware of anything happening around her. Her hand lay on her knife, placed on her hip. Mica approached her silently. Her animals were asleep as well, snoring loudly. He froze when the rabbit/fox turned over and snorted nastily. He grimaced and looked toward the woman, to check if she was still asleep. Mica let out a silent breath of relief. He slowly crept toward her. He stopped for a moment to admire her looks. She was quite the sight. Long dark, brown hair fell to the middle of her back in soft waves. She was curled up on her side but he could tell she was not short but not too tall. She wore brown pants and a black V- neck shirt without sleeves and a few rips. He shook his head. No need to get side tracked. He started to make a grab for the necklace before she woke up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she stated calmly, startling him, her eyes closed. Still lying on her side she grabbed a firm hold on his wrist that was inches away from her necklace. Her hazel eyes snapped open. With the same amount of speed, she brought the tip of her knife to his neck. She stayed in that position for a while sizing him up with her eyes. He felt like a slave on an auction block. Before he could think about that any further, she knocked him out with the blunt end of her knife.  
  
************************************************************** A/N: I think this chap is better than the first. It may be slightly longer. Any way Please review (I know its a pain but I'd really appreciate it!!!) tell me what u think and voice your opinions. Oh by the way thanks to Imprisoned in Cork for the wonderful review she wrote. Loved that you liked Nemo I think he's adorable too. I wish I had a pet like that. He could be my little nightlight (Not that I need one!!!)  
  
Thxs again. I'll be posting the next chap soon!!! 


End file.
